A virtual SIM card is a solution in which a SIM function is implemented using software. Generally, overall stability and consistency of a mobile device using the virtual SIM card are better than those of a mobile terminal using a physical SIM card, and hardware costs can be reduced.
In other approaches, when a virtual SIM card in a mobile terminal is damaged, a user needs to return the mobile terminal to a manufacturer or a merchant, and the mobile terminal is repaired or replaced entirely by the manufacturer or the merchant.
During implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the other approaches has at least the following problems, where when a virtual SIM card is damaged, a user can return only a mobile terminal using the virtual SIM card to a manufacturer to repair the mobile terminal or to replace the whole machine, and as a result, maintenance costs are high, and a maintenance interval is long.